Elevation
by MBInc
Summary: Stuck in an elevator. CS Oneshot. WARNING: FEMMESLASH.


Disclaimer: CSI belongs to CBS and Jerry Bruckheimer.

A/N: While battling with a major writers block I came up with this short story. I hope you'll like it.

**Elevation**

"I'll take it to the lab," Greg said as he quickly snatched the evidence bags out of Sara's hands and walked into the hallway. He needed a break from the tension that was hanging in the room. Whether it was the crime scene itself, or the two CSIs who were still in the hotel room, he didn't know, but the ex-lab tech was glad to get away.

Greg shook his head as he pushed the button of the elevator, a small smirk on his face. "I swear those two should just get it on," he muttered as he stepped into the elevator.

--

Catherine grabbed her kit. "I think you shouldn't do it like that." She looked at the brunette who was trying to get her camera into her bag with one hand while pulling off the latex glove of her other hand, using her teeth. "Give me that." She ripped the camera out of Sara's hand and put it in the bag.

As she slung the bag over her shoulder, the strawberry blonde gave Sara a grumpy look. "Grab you stuff. I want to get out of here." And with that said she grabbed her kit, turned and strode off.

Sara shook her head as she quickly followed the older woman out into the hallway. A few large steps brought her to where Catherine was already waiting for the elevator car to arrive. After five minutes the elevator's bells chimed and the doors slid open. The strawberry blonde quickly stepped into the car and pushed the button for the ground floor.

The brunette stepped inside the car and hung back against the wall opposite Catherine. Sara looked at the older woman who checked her watch for the third time within five minutes. "You got a hot date or something?" she asked, trying to sound casual.

"None of your business," Catherine snapped back at her.

"Woah, sorry," Sara started as she raised her hands. "Just trying to make small talk here."

After a few minutes of silence, Catherine quietly said, "Lindsey has a dance contest later this morning." The strawberry blonde sighed as she pinched the bridge of her nose. "I promised her I'd be there."

Sara merely nodded. She knew how important it was for Catherine to keep her promise. It had been too many times already that the strawberry blonde had to cancel plans she'd had with her daughter.

Sara watched Catherine as she leaned against the wall of the elevator, eyes closed and arms crossed. From the very first day, Sara had admired the older woman. The way she handled her job. But beside that admiration, something else had developed as well…attraction. Over the last few months Sara had started to feel something more than just friendly feelings for Catherine.

The more she tried to push those feelings away, the more she realized she couldn't…more importantly, wouldn't push them away. The last few months Sara had put a lot of effort into building up a friendship between her and Catherine. And at first it had just been that, a friendship. They would have breakfast together after shift. Sara would pick up Catherine and Lindsey for a trip to the mall, or to the zoo, or cinema. The bond between the Willows women and her had become very strong.

Though, last week something had changed. _Ever since that dinner over at Catherine's…_ Sara's train of thoughts was interrupted by the elevator that suddenly came to a halt with a loud, wailing sound. "What the-"

"No no no no," Catherine started as she frantically pushed several of the buttons, hoping that the elevator would start moving again, but to no avail.

Sara took the emergency phone and after a few seconds the voice of a very chipper sounding woman droned in her ear. The brunette cringed as the woman gladly informed her that 'help was on its way'. Sighing heavily she put down the emergency phone and reached for her own cell phone. "Of course," Sara started, "no reception."

"Hello?!" Catherine yelled as she knocked violently on the uncooperative doors.

"I don't think that'll help much," Sara quipped as she leaned her head back against the cold wall. "The woman said it would take an hour before the maintenance guy would be here."

"Dammit," Catherine yelled again, her fist connecting with the hard surface of the elevator's door. "Ouch!"

"Hey," Sara started as she placed her hand on Catherine's shoulder and turned the shorter woman around. "Calm down." Taking the wounded hand into her own she made sure nothing was wrong with Catherine's hand. "Flex your fingers." Examining the strawberry blonde's reddened knuckles, Sara made sure everything was alright, then slipped her hand in Catherine's, entwining their fingers.

Catherine stared at their linked hands, struck by the calming effect it had on her. Sara had done the same thing during their dinner last Thursday and it had surprised her immensely. She hadn't expected Sara to show her feelings so openly. Not born yesterday, Catherine had also noticed the change in their friendship over the last months, and was glad that not only she was developing strong feelings for the younger woman, but that the feelings were mutual. Or so it seemed.

"Sara," Catherine started, still looking at their hands.

The brunette felt a blush settle on her face and quickly let go of the older woman's hand. "You'll be fine." Sara stepped away from Catherine and slumped onto the floor. _Damn you stupid idiot_, she thought, chastising herself because she repeated the same mistake she'd made last week. She closed her eyes and let out a soft sigh. _Not smart, Sidle._ "Where's that stupid maintenance guy," Sara muttered.

"Sara," Catherine tried again, but the brunette decided to ignore her, keeping her eyes down, looking at her fumbling fingers. Sara afraid of the look she'd find in Catherine's eyes. She still clearly remembered the look of shock on the strawberry blonde's face when she'd covered Catherine's hand with hers.

"I'm really sorry you're stuck in here…with me," Sara started quietly, hoping to change the subject. "I really hope you'll be in time to see Lindsey dance." She looked up, meeting sapphire eyes. Catherine merely nodded.

Not knowing what more to say, Sara closed her eyes and leaned her head back, hoping that it wouldn't take long for the elevator to be fixed.

--

After forty-five minutes of waiting, the elevator was still not moving. Catherine looked over at Sara, who still hadn't said anything and had her eyes still closed.

"Sara," Catherine started, her voice husky. She waited until dark eyes opened and focused on her, and when she knew she had the brunette's full attention she continued, "I can't take this anymore."

Sara gulped audibly as she watched Catherine crawling towards her.

Catherine stopped in front of Sara and as they locked eyes, the strawberry blonde reached for the buttons on Sara's blouse. Popping them open one by one, Catherine exposed more and more of the brunette's skin. Her fingertips grazed along the pronounced clavicle.

As her eyes followed her fingers every move, Catherine could see and feel Sara's heart beating very quickly. She leaned close, her lips and tongue replacing her fingertips, softly caressing the younger woman's skin.

The brunette took in a deep breath as Catherine suddenly nipped at her pulse point, sending shivers down her spine. Sara's hands, which were settled at either sides of the older woman's waist, started playing with the hem of Catherine's shirt. Her nails raked across the taut stomach, feeling the strawberry blonde tremble.

"Please," Catherine whispered as she started showering the brunette's lips with butterfly kisses. "I want you." Her breath tickled Sara's lips as she stared deeply into the brunette's eyes.

"Yes," Sara breathed, then leaned in and kissed her slowly. She pushed the strawberry blonde back down, hovering above her as she pushed Catherine's thighs apart and settled her body in between. She groaned as she pushed her jeans-clad center against Catherine's. "Goddess, I want you so bad."

"Yes, Sara…Sara," Catherine panted with each thrust of their hips.

--

"Sara." The strawberry blonde's voice filled the brunette's ears. "Sara, wake up."

Sara opened her eyes, surprisedly taking in her surroundings. She cleared her throat as she focused on Catherine. "The elevator's working again," Sara said softly, not completely trusting her senses, having Catherine so close when only a few seconds ago they were very much involved.

"Oh really?" Catherine asked, one eyebrow raised, a small smile tugging at the corners of her lips. "Did you have a nice nap?"

Sara shrugged as she kneaded the knots out of her neck. "Guess I needed the sleep," she replied, hoping Catherine wouldn't pry any further. _Let's hope I didn't talk in my sleep_.

"Sounded like you were having fun," Catherine said teasingly.

_Damn. _Sara scrambled to her feet, her cheeks sporting a deep blush. "I…ehh…I," Sara stuttered as she raked her fingers through her hair.

"Come on, Sara," Catherine started as she stood up right. "Shift's over, we'll still be in time to see Linds." She took Sara's hand, then continued, "If you want to come along, that is."

Sara nodded. "I'd love to."

"Good," Catherine replied, then leaned up and pecked Sara's lips. "Now, grab your stuff and let's get going," she said before releasing the younger woman's hand and stepping out of the elevator.

Sara shook her head, trying to clear her mind as she quickly grabbed her kit and headed after the strawberry blonde. "Damn," she muttered, again shaking her head, this time in disbelief. It had all started out as a dream, a fantasy. But now it seemed fantasy might become reality.

**The End**

Thanks for reading!


End file.
